fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes are special units: they have unique abilities and increased strength. There can only be one unit per hero during a game. Heroes often have the Hero promotion, which provides 1 free experience per turn, up to 100 points, and enables special high tier promotions. Heroes available to build are most often dependent on which religion or civilization one is playing. Many heroes are only available to the Barbarians as well. Sometime a common unit may raise to be a hero, gaining Hero promotion in some event or exploring a dungeon. Grigori will spawn continuously common people heroes, said Adventurers. Hero promotions The Hero protion gives access to special promotions, and having 100 free xp that will slowly accumulate, an hero will use them all. Typically you will choose as first promotions Combat I - V to gain access to Heroic Strength and Defense, for a total of 9 promotions, +2 +100%. Even a common warrior will go from 3 to 10 , while an iron Champion will be 6+2+2+100%=20. *Heroic Strength I and Heroic Strength II boost attack only *Heroic Defense I and Heroic Defense II boost defence A hero arcane spellcaster is able to get the powerful Twincast, that double the summoned units. In example, he will be able to summon two Elementals. It is similar to the Spellstaff ability, but more powerful: it may be used every turn. Note that Twincast is particularly powerful for Summoner leader, that sport summoned units that last 2 turns rather than 1. In example Hemah, commanded by Keelyn, may attack with 4 summons in addition to himself, a one man army. Also recon unit have a boost. A hunter is normally able to get the Subdue Animal promotion, but to gain the Subdue Beast promotion he will need the Hero promotion. Obviously you need to know Animal Mastery tech, that would give you access to Beastmaster units, so the utility is very limited. Best heroes The most powerful Heroes, in order of preference by user according to this sondaggio, are: [[Chalid Astrakein|'Chalid Astrakein']] 7 +2 Affinity for Sun Mana, 2 Empyrean hero, Chalid is the most powerful unit of the game. Yvain FoL hero with 2 Nature affinity, strong in forests, very agile [[Sphener|'Sphener']] 12 +4 Holy 2 Order hero, a disciple unit with addition of Life arcane spell, ligionIf only because of that time I gave him Stephanos' crown and all the command promos for a 100% conversion rate. [[Mardero|'Mardero']] [[Arthendain|'Arthendain']] [[Gibbon Goetia|'Gibbon Goetia']] [[Hemah|'Hemah']] List of Heroes * Abashi the Black Dragon * Acheron the Red Dragon * Alazkan the Assassin * Ars Moriendi * Arthendain * Auric Ascended * Auric Ulvin * Avatar of Wrath * Bambur * Barbatos the Lich * Barnaxus * Baron Duin Halfmorn * Basium * Brigit the Shining * Buboes * Chalid Astrakein * Corlindale * Decius * Donal Lugh * Drifa the White Dragon * Eurabatres the Gold Dragon * Gaelan * Gibbon Goetia * Gilden Silveric * Govannon * Gurid * Guybrush Threepwood * Hemah * Herne * Hyborem * Kithra Kyriel * Leviathan * Loki * Losha Valas * Lucian * Magnadine * Mardero * Margalard * Maros * Mary Morbus * Meshabber of Dis * Mokka * Muirin * Orthus * Rantine * Rathus Denmora * Rosier the Fallen * Sailor's Dirge * Saverous * Sphener * Stephanos * Teutorix * The Black Wind * The Mithril Golem * The War Machine * Trojan Horse * Tum Tum * Valin Phanuel * Wilboman * Yersinia * Yvain Category:Hero Units